L'aube viendra
by MomoTheDreamer
Summary: Elle pensait que tout s'arrangerait. Elle croyait que tout redeviendrait comme avant. Elle était convaincue qu'ensemble, sa famille et elle pourraient survivre à toutes les épreuves. Elle s'était trompée. Elle se trompait constamment. Suite de Innocence Perdue.
1. Une flamme solitaire

Agalée observa le départ de Thatch avec un serrement au cœur. Le commandant de la quatrième division avait déjà bien trop tardé, et n'eut-ce été les rapports de plus en plus catastrophiques, elle se doutait qu'il aurait opposé une farouche résistance. Après tout, Thatch était quelqu'un d'émotionnel, et il s'était attaché dès les premiers jours à la fillette ramenée par leur infirmière en chef. Agalée avait eu besoin de plus de temps pour l'accepter, comme tous les autres membres de l'équipage, excepté Ace.

Le souvenir du plus jeune commandant de l'équipage la fit se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle était revenue, mais il n'avait toujours pas réussi à l'aborder. Théoriquement, la trêve temporaire avec Big Mom, obtenue suite aux pressions des deux empereurs, lui aurait laissé suffisamment de temps pour lui parler. De plus, outre quelques réunions plus pour la forme qu'autre chose, Marco s'était débrouillé pour qu'Ace ait les mains libres. La raison de son inactivité sur la situation était en fait bien simple. Agalé l'évitait. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à être subtiles, et ses départs soudains quand le commandant rentrait dans la même pièce qu'elle avaient, au cours des derniers jours, été la cause d'une grande partie du mobilier partant en fumée.

Lorsque le navire de la quatrième division eut entièrement disparu, Agalée quitta son perchoir avec agilité. Elle tenta de ne pas attirer l'attention des membres du navire dans leur tour de garde. Ses pas, légers, étaient semblables à ceux d'une ombre, disparue avant qu'on réalise sa présence. Elle rentra en douceur dans sa chambre partagée, jetant un coup d'œil inquiet vers le lit d'Emma, qu'elle avait crut voir bouger. Rien ne suivant, elle se coucha, grimaçant en entendant la structure émettre un léger craquement. À sa droite, Emma se força à contrôler sa respiration. Elle ne devait pas révéler son état. Elles se disputeraient encore une fois, et Emma était fatiguée. Elle voulait juste retrouver sa meilleure amie, voir son sourire mutin et rire avec elle de leurs nombreuses frasques. Elle serra les poings et utilisa toutes ses forces pour garder ses yeux clos lorsque, à nouveau, les pleurs et les supplications étouffés se firent entendre. Pourquoi avait-ce dû arriver?

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Emma garda encore une fois le silence quand le bruit de l'eau qui coule résonna dans la chambre, provenant de leur salle de bain. Elle attendit exactement quatre-vingt six minutes et onze secondes avant de voir Agalée en sortir, peau et yeux rouges. Elle ne prononça pas un mot. Agalée sortit sans dire où elle allait. Emma ne s'inquiéta pas, elle le savait déjà. Sa sœur irait prendre un morceau avant de revenir se terrer dans leur chambre, toujours plongée dans un mutisme complet, et attendre que le midi vienne. Emma ne parlerait pas. Elle ne voulait plus se battre.

Elle peinait à comprendre que quelques temps auparavant, à sa séparation d'Agalée, la gamine lui souriant reviendrait perdue, confuse. Mais c'était ainsi. La brune en était au point de sursauter et se tendre quand quelqu'un ouvrait la porte de leur chambre. Pour cette raison, Emma avait demandé à Tachi que les visites cessent, et bien que frustrée, la plus vieille avait accepté.

\- Emma? surgit une voix faible. Tu ne vas pas manger?

Emma se contenta de se lever et de partir sans répondre. Une main attrapa son bras alors qu'elle sortait.

\- Em? Je suis désolée.

Aucune réponse ne fut fournie. Le silence persista. Pas un autre combat, pas une autre bataille, pensa Emma en rejoignant ses collègues.

* * *

Agalée profita du départ d'Emma pour laisser une larme couler. Combien de temps cette situation durerait-elle? Elle avait voulu partager ses sentiments avec quelqu'un, mais rien ne marchait. Elle-même ne se comprenait pas. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que les expressions de son entourage étaient devenues insupportables et qu'elle avait désespéramment besoin de les fuir. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle, être en sécurité. Mais où était ce chez elle? Deux semaines auparavant, tout s'était écroulé quand elle avait compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas du Moby Dick.

 _Agalée se sentait mal. Elle n'aurait pas dû, pourtant. Ace était là. Elle allait enfin le revoir. Thatch aussi, il était spécialement revenu pour s'assurer de son état. Alors, pourquoi avait-elle la sensation de faire une erreur? sa famille l'aiderait, non? Ils la sortiraient de ce cauchemar qu'était devenu ses journées. Ace lui avait promis en lui donnant le pendentif, disant que si jamais quelque chose arrivait, il resterait là avec elle. Il avait juré. Il n'y avait aucune inquiétude à avoir._

 _En descendant dans le canot, quittant le Red Force, le malaise s'intensifia. C'est une fois sur le Moby Dick qu'Agalée comprit à quel point elle s'était fourvoyée._

 _La majorité de ses frères étaient présents, Emma et Tachi aussi, mais ce fut Ace qu'elle chercha en premier. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Et son monde s'écroula. Ace était furieux. La tristesse dans ses yeux n'effaçait pas la colère difficilement contenue, si la main de Marco retenant le commandant en place n'était pas un indicateur suffisamment clair. Agalée sentit ses yeux s'humidifier quand elle réalisa qu'Ace la détestait. Pourquoi serait-il furieux, autrement? Il venait de réaliser que sa partenaire des blagues n'était en fait qu'une gamine faible, inutile, incapable de la moindre chose. Elle venait des rues et c'était la chance qui lui avait permis de vivre cette vie, rien d'autre. Quelle idiotie d'avoir cru le contraire..._

 _Agalée fit un pas en arrière. Elle ne put s'en empêcher. Elle n'osait croiser les yeux du reste de sa famille, terrifiée de ce qu'elle y trouverait. L'humiliation et un sentiment de panique lui montèrent à la gorge. Elle buta contre Shanks, arrêté derrière elle, qui la considéra avec des remords. Ace hurla quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas, terrifiée d'y trouver des insultes à son encontre. À la place, l'empereur roux grimaça sans répliquer, se penchant vers Agalée pour murmurer autre chose. Agalée secoua la tête sans l'entendre, reculant, craignant...craignant quelque chose. Son souffle se bloqua. Elle trébucha et tomba sur le sol. Elle sentit des mains la saisir, une voix souffler des propos qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Sa respiration erratique devenait sifflante. Elle ne savait pas. Elle ne savait plus. Elle voyait à peine entre des larmes dont elle ne connaissait l'origine et les corps agglutinés autour d'elle. Agalée perdit entièrement le contrôle en se rendant compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas respirer. Les mains la saisirent, et la sensation la dégoûta. Qui étaient-ils? Qui étaient-ils?_

 _Le visage d'un homme la touchant revint à son esprit et sans y réfléchir, comme dans un rêve, Agalée sortit ses dagues. Elle se débattit et frappa, frappa, frappa... Ce n'est que quand le noir l'envahit que les armes tombèrent enfin au sol._

 _À son réveil, elle était à l'infirmerie. Le bip régulier des machines l'apaisa. Puis, Agalée découvrit Emma à sa droite. Seulement, il n'y eut que l'horreur pour l'envahir. La blonde n'était pas debout à lui sourire, heureuse de son réveil, ou endormie sur son lit. Emma était évanouie, des transfusions plantées dans son bras et une cicatrice parcourant son visage. Agalée se rappela avoir donné des coups, et la sensation des dagues dans ses mains. Elle commença à trembler quand l'horrible réalisation s'imposa à elle. Il n'y avait personne d'autre. Elle était seule._

 _Pourquoi était-elle sur ce bateau, avec cet équipage? Elle n'y avait pas sa place._

 _Quand Tachi ouvrit la porte, Marco l'ayant appelée pour quelques minutes, elle découvrit sa fille adoptive en pleurs sur le lit, sourde aux propos rassurants qui lui étaient donnés._

Agalée sortit de ses souvenirs. La réalisation s'imposa enfin à elle. Elle avait compris ce qui rendait l'équipage insupportable. Elle ne voulait pas les voir. Elle avait honte d'elle-même et de la situation. Elle avait honte de ce qui la composait et l'entourait. Non sans raison, pensa-t-elle avec amertume. Elle avait attaqué sa sœur, l'avait presque tuée. Elle ne se supportait plus. Elle était un monstre.

* * *

Emma ne retourna pas directement à sa chambre. Elle avait tout tenté, Tachi aussi. Il était temps d'utiliser les grands moyens, et si Agalée l'haïssait suite à cela...eh bien, soit. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de tourner dans plusieurs couloirs pour arriver devant l'endroit désiré. Elle frappa trois coups sur la porte de la chambre des commandants des deux premières divisions. Marco ouvrit, l'invita à entrer et partit pour la laisser avec Ace. Avec de la chance, elle pourrait aider à la situation. Ace avait déjà brûlé trois rapports et manqué de carboniser sa carte de Grand Line, résultat de nombreuses années de travail.

Emma fixa le Logia, qui lui renvoya son regard. Un silence tendu s'installa entre eux. Finalement, l'infirmière ouvrit la bouche et exposa son idée. Bien que réticent, Ace accepta. Il avait compris qu'Agalée ne viendrait pas d'elle-même. Si ça n'avait été de Marco, il aurait attaqué sans hésitation le roux. L'empereur avait autrefois sauvé Luffy, il ne l'oubliait pas. Mais sa sœur, sa partenaire de blagues, et peut-être un peu plus...il ne l'avait pas protégé. Il l'avait abandonné, elle.

* * *

Agalée était de nouveau sur son perchoir. Cette fois-ci, c'était Haruta qui était partie. Les commandants se positionnaient stratégiquement pour le moment où la trêve serait brisée. Il restait les divisions d'Ace, de Marco et de Vista, responsables de protéger le navire principal. Elle allait se diriger vers sa chambre quand il apparut. Agalée s'immobilisa. Ace la fixa. Elle baissa le regard avant de tourner les talons, et fuir.

\- Agalée! appela Ace.

Elle ne s'arrêta pas. Quand elle fut sur le point de disparaître dans le couloir, Ace craqua. Il devait lui parler. Il l'attrapa par derrière.

Elle voulut se retenir, se contrôler. Ce fut plus fort qu'elle.

Agalée _hurla._

* * *

 **Après environ un an, je publie enfin la suite. Pour ceux qui l'attendaient, eh bien, la voici! Pour les autres, j'espère que vous avez apprécié. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour conserver un rythme de publication raisonnable, mais je ne fais aucune promesse. J'ai beaucoup hésité avant de continuer cette histoire, par peur de gâcher mon OS. J'espère que ce ne sera pas le cas. Merci d'avoir lu.**


	2. Une flamme perdue

**Toutes mes excuses pour cette longue attente! Je promets de finir cette histoire dans la semaine qui vient, et je vais également tenter de travailler sur mes autres fic. Je suis énormément désolée mais j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre.**

* * *

Ace relâcha son emprise sous le coup de la surprise. Agalée fit volte-face et le repoussa de toute ses forces avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas, tremblante. Elle ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de s'excuser quand elle croisa le regard coupable d'Ace.

\- Agalée, répéta le pirate. Reste.

Les yeux de la jeune fille se baissèrent. Elle secoua la tête. Ace fit un pas vers elle et elle recula de nouveau prestement. Tous deux s'immobilisèrent tandis qu'un silence lourd s'installait.

\- Je suis désolée, réussit à articuler Agalée. Je suis désolée. Je suis désolée...

Sa voix était entrecoupée de sanglots. Ses joues étaient striées de larmes. Ses épaules tremblaient. Ace tendit lentement une main vers elle. Elle lâcha un dernier désolé avant de s'enfuir en courant. Ace la laissa partir, ne souhaitant pas la retenir une nouvelle fois. Il commençait à comprendre que la fille qu'il avait laissée avait réellement disparue. Il soupira. Si seulement il pouvait savoir comment l'aider... Avec un nouveau soupir, Ace s'éloigna. Peut-être Père saurait-il comment résoudre cette situation...

À quelques corridors de là, Agalée avait ouvert sans grande considération la porte de sa chambre et la claqua avant de se jeter sur son lit et se rouler en boule. Dans leur salle de bain, Emma entendit le bruit et eut un sursaut avant de sortir pour observer sa soeur.

\- Agalée? Que se passe-t-il?

La voix d'Emma résonna dans le silence de la chambre. Agalée redressa son visage, montrant ses yeux rougis à Emma. Puis, à la plus stupéfaction de la blonde, elle se jeta dans ses bras et la serra de toutes ses forces. Emma lui rendit son étreinte mais fronça les sourcils. Que s'était-il donc passé?

\- Em! Em...

-Shh... Shh... Tout va bien, la rassura Emma en caressant ses cheveux. Tout va bien...

-Je...je suis horrible, Em... je... je suis...

-Ce n'est pas vrai... Agalée, tu es-

\- Arrête! Arrête! s'écria Agalée. Tu ne devrais pas dire ça!

Les yeux d'Agalée se voilèrent un instant et avant qu'Emma n'ait pu réagir, elle sentit une vive douleur dans son cou et s'écroula, insconsciente, sur le lit. La jeune fille la serra dans ses bras une dernière fois avant de l'enrouler dans les couvertures. Si quelqu'un passait, il croirait simplement qu'Emma était endormie.

-Tu auras été ma meilleure amie, Emma, souffla Agalée. Un jour, je te le jure, je rembourserai ma dette. Pardonne-moi.

La jeune fille saisit sa dague et après une mince hésitation, trancha ses longs cheveux noirs. Elle les laisserait à la mer dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion. Puis, aussi invisible qu'une ombre, elle sortit à nouveau de la chambre pour se diriger vers l'arrière du bateau, où se trouvait un canot en bois. Il s'agissait de l'un des multiples canots de secours en cas de dommage irréparable au navire. Cette nuit était l'occasion parfaite pour partir. Les gardes la croyait sur son perchoir habituel et Marco et Tachi discutaient de leurs prochains plans. Ace...ne la chercherait probablement plus. C'était une nuit de nouvelle lune. Plusieurs îles se situaient aux alentours. Sous le couvert de la nuit, Agalée pouvait aisément disparaître. Sans elle, tout irait mieux pour le Moby Dick. Plus de gamine inconsciente, plus de boulet inutile...

Sans elle, plus personne ne serait blessé.

* * *

 _L'homme semblait être légèrement plus âgé qu'elle. Des tâches de rousseur couvraient ses joues et une détermination semblait diriger chacune de ses actions. Tachi avait dit qu'il était là pour tuer Père. Il avait apparemment survécu cinq jours contre Jinbei. Agalée se demandait comment il faisait pour encore tenir debout._

 _Le pirate poussa un hurlement de rage et sauta avant d'abattre le marteau entouré de flamme en direction du capitaine. Une seconde suffit pour qu'il se fasse violemment repoussé et projeté dans l'eau. Agalée écarquilla les yeux et poussa un soudain cri quand un débris de l'arme se dirigea vers elle. Une main la saisit par derrière et la tira hors de la trajectoire du projectile. L'adolescente tourna la tête pour apercevoir Marco la dévisager sévèrement. Non loin de là, Thatch sortait le pirate de l'eau. Agalée crut le voir sourire avant qu'il ne se dirige vers elle et Marco, laissant l'étrange combattant au chapeau orange seul. Elle lança un regard curieux en direction de l'inconnu avant de laisser Thatch l'emmener plus loin. Tachi détestait quand elle assistait à de telles scènes de violence._

* * *

Agalée ramait doucement. Rien ne pressait. Si elle tentait de s'éloigner avec trop d'empressement, les chances d'être repérée seraient augmentées. Cela brisait son cœur de quitter sa famille, mais c'était pour leur bien. Emma, Tachi, Ace, Père... elle les avait trahis. Elle n'avait pas été à la hauteur de leur attentes. Elle n'était qu'une gamine des rues, et elle aurait mieux fait de le rester. Ces quelques années avaient été merveilleuses, cependant, il ne s'agissait au final que d'un rêve. Elle devait cesser de se voiler la face.

* * *

 _Cela faisait bien trois mois que les Spade Pirates, comme ils s'étaient présentés, étaient présents sur le navire. Agalée trouvait cela curieux. Marco avait dit que Père souhaitait en faire ses fils, mais de ce qu'elle voyait, sans l'accord de leur capitaine, aucun membre des Spade Pirates n'accepterait. Et leur capitaine semblait bien loin d'être convaincu. Récemment, Thatch avait cessé de lui apporter la nourriture et l'envoyait à la place. Il avait cité ses rapports pressants comme cause, mais elle soupçonnait plutôt la nouvelle infirmière qu'il trouvait tout à fait à son goût. Comme le cuisinier continuait de s'informer des goûts du pirate et s'il avait accepté d'avaler la nourriture ou non, elle avait prétendu le croire et accepté de l'aider._

 _Le pirate ne parlait jamais. Elle avait bien vu Marco et lui s'échanger quelques paroles la soirée précédente, mais elle était trop loin pour bien entendre et Thatch l'avait empêchée de s'approcher. Quand elle donna le souper au pirate et se prépara à partir, une action différa des jours précédents. Il l'attrapa par le bras et lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Elle prit place sur le sol et le dévisagea curieusement._

 _\- Pourquoi? murmura-t-il après un temps de silence._

 _\- Pourquoi quoi?_

 _Il sembla contempler un instant quoi dire avant de réitérer sa question._

 _\- Pourquoi l'appeler Père?_

 _Agalée eut un doux sourire._

 _\- Nous sommes une famille, non?_

 _Le pirate la dévisagea étrangement. Elle se leva._

 _\- Père t'estime. Marco, Thatch... ils ne sont pas les seuls. Ils t´apprécient déjà... Est-ce si difficile à imaginer?_

 _Il resta silencieux. Agalée lui jeta un dernier regard avant de s'éloigner._

* * *

Une famille était faite pour s'aimer. Elle avait blessé sa soeur.

Une famille se faisait confiance peu importe les circonstances. Elle avait eu peur d'Ace.

Une famille ne se cachait rien. Elle n'arrivait pas à parler à ses frères et soeurs.

Une famille ne se trahissait pas. Elle avait volé un navire et fuyait.

Agalée immobilisa le canot et inspira profondément. Le navire était loin désormais. Elle saisit les cheveux coupés et son pendentif et plaça sa main au-dessus de l'eau. Elle ne souhaitait rien regretter de sa décision. Il fallait qu'elle se détache de son passé. Pourtant, à nouveau, les souvenirs l'envahirent.

* * *

 _Accoudée au bastingage, la jeune fille observait le commandant de la seconde division. Un nouveau pendentif ornait son cou._

 _\- Merci, Ace! Tu es mon héros!_

 _Les mains perdues dans le vent, Agalée posa sa tête contre son épaule. Cependant, Ace l'éloigna doucement._

 _-Je ne suis pas un héros, rétorqua-t-il amèrement, les yeux sombres._

 _Elle baissa les yeux. Elle détestait ce regard. Chaque fois qu'il apparaissait, Ace ne souriait plus, prétextait une rencontre avec un autre membre de l'équipage et disparaissait pour les prochaines heures. Il allait bientôt partir pour plusieurs semaines. Fallait-il que leur séparation se fasse ainsi?_

 _\- Pour moi, si, murmura Agalée. Tu ne connais simplement pas ta propre valeur._

 _Ace partit sans rien répliquer. Agalée sentit sa gorge se serrer. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas accepter sa propre importance?_

* * *

Agalée prit une profonde inspiration. Elle ouvrit lentement la main. Portés par le vent, les cheveux commencèrent à s'envoler. Lentement, le pendentif glissa entre ses doigts et dans un léger bruit d'éclaboussure, il tomba à l'eau et se mit à couler.

Agalée le regarda disparaître dans les profondeurs de la mer. Puis, elle constata le liquide sur ses joues et réalisa qu'elle pleurait, et que l'étau autour de son cœur s'était resserré. Avait-elle eu...tort? Pourquoi...pourquoi regrettait-elle...?

Avec une exclamation étouffée, Agalée se leva et plongea dans l'eau. La température glaciale et le noir presque absolu la terrifiait, mais elle devait trouver le pendentif. Cela ne faisait que quelques minutes, il ne devait pas être loin.

Cela ne faisait que quelques minutes, pourquoi n'y avait-il que de l'eau?

Cela ne faisait que quelques minutes, pourquoi n'y avait-il aucun signe?

Cela ne faisait que quelques minutes, était-ce déjà trop tard?

Agalée remonta à la surface. Elle était frigorifiée. Le pendentif... où était-il? Il ne devait pas être loin. C'était impossible. Elle venait de le voir tomber. C'était impossible. Ace venait de lui donner, pourquoi avait-il disparu? C'était impossible.

Agalée soupira, soulagée. Mais quelle idiote... Il était autour de son cou. Elle venait de l'enfiler. C'était impossible. La sensation glaciale la rassurait. C'était impossible. Étrangement, le collier sembla se resserrer. Il l'étouffait. C'était impossible. Agalée toussa. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer. C'était impossible.

\- Agalée!

La jeune fille leva difficilement les yeux. Un oiseau de feu approchait. Elle sentit l'oxygène revenir dans ses poumons, et à travers ses quintes de toux, elle crut reconnaître le visage du blond. Il la saisit et projeta un animal semblable à un serpent des mers au loin. Agalée paniqua. Le pendentif, où était-il? Il avait disparu!

Des flammes bleutées dansaient devant ses yeux. Agalée eut un léger sourire. Des flammes oranges rougeoyaient non loin. Quelle idiote... Ace avait le collier. Le voilà...il le lui tendait. Elle ne l'avait pas perdu.

Elle ne l'avait pas perdu.


	3. Une flamme d'espoir

Agalée ouvrit douloureusement les yeux. La lumière l'aveugla un instant. Sa gorge lui faisait mal. On aurait dit que quelqu'un avait tenté de l'étrangler. Confuse, elle se rappela avoir pris un canot la nuit précédente. Où était-elle? La porte s'ouvrit et Tachi entra, la regardant froidement. Agalée détourna les yeux.

\- Il est temps d'avoir une discussion jeune fille.

Elle garda le silence. Tachi...ne comprendrait pas. Elle ne voulait que pleurer quand elle les voyait. Désormais, plus que le souvenir de l'homme et ses mains crasseuses, c'était cette fureur dans leurs yeux qui la terrifiait. Elle craignait leurs propos. Elle avait peur de ce qu'ils diraient, de ce qu'ils pensaient de cette fille impure!

\- Agalée..., soupira Tachi. Parle-moi. C'est tout ce que je te demande. Réponds-moi. Je...j'ai cru qu'aussi longtemps que je te laissais du temps, tout irait mieux. Je pensais...je pensais que même si tu ne me parlais pas, Emma ou Thatch ou Ace t'aiderait...Mais maintenant?

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et les trois commandants restants entrèrent. Agalée évita leurs regards et se concentra sur Tachi. Sa mère adoptive lui tendit une feuille.

\- Comment crois-tu que je me sois sentie quand Vista nous a apporté ceci hier en disant qu'Ace était déjà à ta poursuite?

Agalée baissa les yeux pour observer la feuille. Il s'agissait d'une carte de vie en grande partie brûlée. La sienne.

\- Pourquoi, Agalée? Pourquoi partir?

La voix de Tachi semblait brisée. L'adolescente resta silencieuse. Après quelques minutes, Ace soupira et se leva. Sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi, il s'agenouilla sur le bord de son lit.

\- Il y a deux ans, tu m'as dit que notre passé ne devait pas définir notre futur. Tu m'as dit qu'aussi longtemps que tu vivrais, tu ne me laisserais jamais seul. Agalée... qu'en est-il de toi?

La noire serra les couvertures du lit où elle était étendue. Elle s'en souvenait. Seulement... ce n'était plus pareil.

* * *

 _L'adolescente fixait curieusement Ace. Il se tourna vers elle. Son regard semblait tourmenté. Finalement, il lui posa une étrange question._

 _\- Que ferais-tu si Gol D Roger avait une descendance?_

 _\- Roger? avait-elle répété. Rien, je suppose._

 _\- Rien?_

 _Agalée l'avait dévisagé avec curiosité._

 _\- Je n'étais pas née à l'époque de Roger. Pourquoi en vouloir à un homme mort, Ace? Et puis... Père a toujours décrit Gol D Roger comme un homme extrêmement honorable malgré la traînée de sang qu'il a répandu. Il a toujours dit que Roger rendait chaque coup à ses attaquants._

 _Ace n'avait pas réagi. Il semblait ressasser les paroles de Père qu'elle avait rapporté._

 _\- Qu'en est-il de sa descendance?_

 _\- Ace... Quel lien y a-t-il avec Roger? En quoi un enfant est-il responsable des actes de ses parents?_

 _\- Beaucoup de personnes voudraient un tel enfant mort._

 _Agalée avait eut un reniflement dédaigneux._

 _\- Ce sont eux les pires. Que voulaient-ils, que cet enfant arrête les actions de son père du ventre du ventre de sa mère, ou même avant?_

 _\- Sans doute..._

 _Agalée avait soupiré. Qui aurait cru que l'homme qui tentait de tuer Père il y a si peu de temps se confierait ainsi à elle?_

 _\- Ton passé ne définit pas qui tu seras. Si c'était le cas, j'en serais encore à mendier dans les rues._

 _\- Tu crois?_

 _\- Ace... Je ne sais pas ce qui te tourmente. Par contre, je te promets ceci. Nous sommes désormais une famille. Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai. Aussi longtemps que tu nous restes loyal, nous ferons de même pour toi._

 _\- Je vois._

 _Ace s'était éloigné sans rien ajouter. Pourtant, Agalée le sentait plus apaisé. Ces mots étaient les mêmes qui lui avaient été donnés à son arrivée, plusieurs années auparavant._

* * *

\- J'ai peur, admit finalement la jeune fille. J'ai peur de vous.

Ses interlocuteurs écarquillèrent les yeux. Tachi trembla légèrement sous le choc de la révélation et son visage perdit des couleurs. Les commandants observèrent leur soeur en silence.

\- Je...nous sommes une famille, rajouta Agalée. Pourtant, je vous crains. Comment pourrais-je rester alors que je fais preuve d'une telle ingratitude?

\- Mais enfin! protesta Tachi. Tu t'es faite attaquée! Il est normal de craindre les contacts physiques!

Il semblait que sa mère adoptive se soit méprît sur ses propos. Elle croyait en ses frères. Aussi longtemps qu'elle n'était pas prise par surprise, elle n'avait aucun problème avec leurs démonstrations d'affection.

\- C'est pour ça que tu voulais partir?

La voix d'Ace résonna à travers le silence qui s'était installé. Son regard était assombri. Il se tourna vers les autres présences dans la pièce.

\- J'aimerais discuter en privé avec Agalée.

Vista et Marco sortirent en premier, et après une certaine hésitation, Tachi fit de même. Ace fixa Agalée, qui évita son regard.

\- Nous ne pourrions jamais te détester. Pas un seul de nous n'a jamais pensé t'abandonner, tu es notre soeur.

\- Justement! s'écria Agalée. L'unique raison pour laquelle vous m'estimez tant est parce que...parce que...

Le reste de sa phrase fut murmuré. L'adolescente serra les poings et ferma les yeux. Elle sentit le lit craquer et s'enfoncer, ainsi que la présence d'Ace qui s'asseyait à ses côtés.

\- Parce que nous t'aimons, finit Ace.

Agalée secoua la tête.

\- Tachi m'a sauvée la vie. Je n'étais qu'une enfant à l'époque. J'ai grandi entourée de frères, de sœurs et d'un père aimant. Pourtant, infirmières et pirates ne sont pas tous frères et soeurs entre eux. Tous les membres des navires sont enfants d'un même père. Mais...

Agalée s'interrompit un instant. Ace l'encouragea à poursuivre d'un mouvement de la tête.

\- Il y a une raison pour laquelle les infirmières sont épargnées lors des combats. Il y a une raison pour laquelle leur partie du navire vous est interdite sauf en cas de blessures. Il y a des règles sur ce navire. Et ma présence les chamboule.

\- C'est pour cela que tu as fui? demanda Ace, incrédule. Ce n'est pas une excuse que tu trouves pour justifier ta peur de nous?

La fille secoua négativement la tête. Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de son corps. Les mèches restantes de ses cheveux voltigeaient tranquillement autour de son visage.

\- Les jours passés sur le Red Force m'ont simplement aidé à réaliser que je n'avais pas ma place. Si je ne suis même plus capable d'être votre soeur, si je ne peux être une infirmière, alors ma présence sur ce navire n'a aucune raison d'être.

\- Pourquoi ne serais-tu pas une infirmière!? Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche!? Tu as toujours travaillé et tout mis en œuvre dans ce but! s'emporta Ace

\- Parce que le sang me terrifie! cracha Agalée en retour. Chaque fois que je vois du sang, c'est son corps qui me revient. Son visage, la température de sa peau... J'ai été heureuse de le tuer, Ace! J'ai ressenti de la satisfaction! Comment pourrais-je continuer à sauver des vies alors que je pense ainsi!?

\- Parce que tu es pure, Agalée, rétorqua doucement Ace. Ton cœur ne demande qu'à partager ce qu'i l'intérieur. Tu as souvent parlé de dettes, de ces dettes que tu cherches à rembourser. Tu nous as dit que tu avais une dette de vie envers Père et Tachi, et que tu consacrerais le reste de ton existence à la rembourser.

\- Leur épargner de nouvelles déceptions est l'un de ces moyens!

\- Leur accorder ton amour et vivre à leurs côtés sans vouloir quoi que ce soit en retour en est également un! C'est ce que tu as fait durant les 12 dernières années!

La voix d'Ace avait claqué et Agalée se tut. Était-ce...aussi simple que cela? Pouvait-elle...rester? Elle ne savait pas. Elle ne savait plus.

* * *

Agalée hésita un instant avant de cogner à la porte. Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis sa discussion avec Ace. Elle avait parlé de ses doutes à Tachi et Emma. Sa mère adoptive l'avait écouté jusqu'au bout, et après lui avoir fait promettre de ne plus jamais lui refaire un coup pareil, la blonde l'avait enlacée. Depuis son expérience à travers les eaux glaciales de la mer, Agalée avait réfléchi sur ses actions.

Quand elle vivait dans les rues, elle s'était vue accordée une nouvelle vie dans l'équipage de Père.

Cette vie s'était terminée avec son expérience durant son temps avec Shanks, mais peut-être que ce n'était qu'un nouveau commencement au final...

Elle avait survécu aux rues, elle avait survécu à un pirate. Elle survivrait à d'autres épreuves et continuerait sa vie en tant que pirate ou infirmière, elle ne le savait toujours pas. Mais elle vivrait.

\- Agalée?

Marco avait ouvert la porte et fixait curieusement la jeune fille. Un sourire compréhensif illumina soudainement ses traits et il laissa la jeune fille entrer.

\- Ace! appela-t-il. Je reviendrai dans deux heures.

Le noiraud apparut dans le champs de vision d'Agalée tandis que le blond partait. Elle rougit et se retourna vivement en apercevant la simple serviette qui le couvrait, tandis que le commandant pesta et se changea prestement. Tous deux eurent une quinte de toux avant qu'Agalée ne prenne la parole.

\- Je suis désolée pour mon attitude des dernières semaines, s'excusa l'adolescente. J'ai agi stupidement.

Ace la dévisagea curieusement avant qu'un air soulagé se peigne sur son visage. Il saisit son poignet et un sourire racaille apparut.

\- Que dirais-tu de t'excuser en m'aidant à jouer un tour à Thatch? Sa chambre semble bien vide sans lui...

\- Maintenant? demanda Agalée. Il ne devrait pas être de retour un mois, non?

Le sourire d'Ace s'élargit.

\- Partager une chambre avec le second du navire a ses avantages. Big Mom organise un marriage pour l'une de ses filles. Une trêve a été demandée. Thatch sera de retour demain.

Les yeux d'Agalée pétillèrent.

\- Qu'attendons-nous?

Avec un éclat de rire, les deux joueurs de tour disparurent de la chambre.

* * *

Les objets avaient été installés, les pièges vérifiés et les deux jeunes attendaient avec impatience le retour de Thatch le lendemain matin. Agalée s'appuya sur le bord du navire avant de se tourner vers l'autre fauteur de trouble.

\- Ace? appela-t-elle.

Le commandant se tourna vers elle.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle. Peu importe ce que tu crois, tu es réellement mon héros.

Une lueur étrange passa dans les yeux du commandant. Elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Ace eut un léger rire.

\- Il le faut bien. Entre toi et mon frère, il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

Agalée resta figée un instant, surprise par cette réaction avant de se détendre. Elle gonfla les joues avant de tourner la tête, murmurant un « c'est complètement faux ».

Ace saisit son bras et la tira vers lui, avant de poser sa tête sur la sienne. La chaleur de son corps se transmettait à Agalée et ses joues s'enflammèrent.

\- Ace? demanda-t-elle.

Le pirate resta silencieux. Après quelques minutes, il relâcha Agalée. Un conflit intérieur semblait avoir lieu dans ses yeux. Il posa son front sur le sien.

\- Agalée...je...

Et puis, la magie se brisa. Ace se recula soudainement, comme s'il avait réalisé ce qu'il venait de faire. Sans dire un mot de plus, il laissa Agalée seule et disparut à l'interieur du navire. L'adolescente se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Petite?

Agalée sursauta et se tourna. Reconnaissant Teach, elle se détendit. Le pirate était probablement de garde. Il la dévisagea avant d'observer la direction où Ace était parti.

\- Tu voulais parler au commandant? Je peux aller le chercher, offrit-il.

Agalée secoua la tête.

\- Non...ce n'est rien. Merci quand même.

Teach la fixa un moment avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Le commandant et toi, c'est ça? Je n'ai pas d'objections!

Agalée soupira et ne protesta pas plus. Il ne la croirait pas de toute manière. Après avoir salué le pirate, elle partit se coucher. Ace avait de la chance d'avoir autant d'hommes qui lui étaient loyaux. Chaque membre de sa division donnerait sa vie pour lui, les anciens Spade Pirates comme les membres originaux de la division. Elle aurait tout de même préféré qu'ils restent loin des histoires de cœur de leur commandant. Ace n'était apparemment pas prêt pour cela. Il ne voulait pas une répétition du drame, une deuxième Rouge, morte par sa faute.

Aussi longtemps qu'il resterait à ses côtés, elle ne demanderait rien de plus.


	4. Une flamme vacillante

\- **AAAACCCCEEEE!**

Le cri surprit bon nombre de pirates. L'apparence du quatrième commandant, couvert de plumes de la tête aux pieds et dégoulinant de miel les fit ricaner. Blague classique, mais qui marchait toujours. L'un des responsable de la catastrophe se contenta de sourire.

\- L'arrivée a été dure?

Thatch le fusilla du regard. Il venait de se rendre dans ses quartiers pour y déposer ses effets quand la blague du gamin lui était tombée dessus. Il était évident qu'elle lui était destinée, puisque Jozu n'arrivait que le soir même.

\- Tu sais, Thatch, je n'étais pas le seul impliqué, l'informa Ace.

Le commandant le dévisagea avec suspicion avant d'observer les différents spectateurs. Son regard finit par se river sur Agalée, qui tentait d'étouffer ses ricanements. Bien que surpris, il n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de se diriger vers elle. Avec une exclamation paniquée, la jeune fille partit en courant se réfugier derrière l'une des infirmières. Thatch s'immobilisa et soupira. Il ne prenait même pas la peine de poursuivre Ace, le gamin avait une endurance incroyable. Il leur lança un dernier regard outré avant de tourner les talons. Ça lui prendrait une éternité à se débarrasser de toute cette nourriture, gâchée qui plus est.

Une fois disparu, les discussions fusèrent. Le second de Thatch se chargea de faire son rapport à Marco, puisque son commandant était occupé. De loin, Agalée put voir les yeux de Marco s'agrandir légèrement avant qu'un air pensif s'installe sur son visage. Elle fronça les sourcils, curieuse. Ce n'était qu'un rapport, qu'y avait-il de si inhabituel? Elle tenta de s'approcher discrètement, mais se fit attraper par un membre de la division d'Ace, qui l'emmena auprès de celui-ci et les pirates sous ses ordres.

\- Je voulais savoir de quoi ils parlaient, grommela Agalée en prenant place.

\- Saber est au courant, répondit Ace.

Agalée se tourna vers le cow-boy avec des yeux brillants.

\- Selon les membres de sa division, le commandant Thatch aurait trouvé un fruit du démon.

Un silence stupéfait s'installa avant que les commentaires arrivent.

\- Encore un?

\- Il va le manger?

\- Lequel c'est?

Les questions jaillirent de partout et Saber leva les bras en l'air dans l'espoir de les calmer.

\- Il a l'intention de faire une annonce au souper. En attendant, gardez le silence.

Agalée haussa un sourcil à son dernier commentaire en observant les pirates répandre la nouvelle comme une traînée de poudre. Il semblerait...que Thatch ait eut sa surprise gâchée. Elle se tourna vers Ace.

\- Il va le prendre, tu crois?

Ace haussa les épaules.

\- Honnêtement, j'aurais tendance à dire non. Thatch...tient à ses capacités de nageur.

\- Hm... S'il le mange, Namur va devenir celui qui te repêche, commenta Agalée.

\- Pas toi? l'interrogea Ace.

\- Excepté pour me noyer avec toi, pas moi, confirma Agalée.

Leur discussion fut interrompue par un rire grave et Teach prit place devant eux.

\- J'irai repêcher les tourtereaux s'ils tombent à la mer.

Ace tiqua au terme employé, tandis qu'Agalée se relevait pour se rendre à l'infirmerie. Elle les salua rapidement mais s'immobilisa un instant avant d'en repartir. Elle avait cru voir une étincelle dangereuse dans le regard de Teach mais elle avait du rêver. Ça devait être la fatigue, pourquoi Teach serait-il un quelconque danger pour eux? Elle secoua la tête. Dormir l'aiderait sûrement.

* * *

Agalée suivit Thatch hors de la salle à dîner. Le commandant s'immobilisa près de l'avant du bateau, bientôt rejoint par Marco. Ace devait toujours dormir dans son assiette. Agalée indiqua le fruit qu'il tenait toujours dans ses mains.

\- Tu vas le manger?

Marco redressa la tête, curieux lui aussi. Thatch leur avait tous montré le fruit, nommé Yami Yami no Mi, mais n'avait donné aucune indication sur ce qu'il comptait en faire. Le commandant au pompadour répondit par la négative. Agalée eut un léger sourire.

\- Ace s'en doutait. Il a dit que tu tenais trop à la mer pour te départir de ta capacité à t'y mouvoir.

\- Entre autre, admit Thatch.

Son regard se voila. Il semblait hésiter.

\- Agalée, si je te l'offrais, le mangerais-tu?

\- Non.

Elle n'avait eu aucune hésitation. Si elle le mangeait, elle perdrait toute chance de retrouver un jour le pendentif d'Ace. Aussi longtemps qu'elle saurait nager, une mince chance existait qu'elle puisse le récupérer. Thatch sembla se méprendre sur sa réponse.

\- C'est bien. Ce fruit est...malsain.

\- Malsain?

\- Que vas-tu faire avec? lui demanda Marco.

\- J'aimerais le détruire. Mais il se reconstruirait simplement ailleurs. Il faudrait qu'il disparaisse de la surface de ce monde. Ce genre de pouvoir...ne devrait pas exister.

\- Parles-en à Père, suggéra Marco. Les infirmières lui ont ordonné de se reposer après tout l'alcool qu'il a bu, mais demain à la première heure, va le voir.

Thatch acquiesça. Il ferait cela. Un sourire brisa son air sérieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors!? La fête ne fait que commencer!

Agalée évita son bras et regarda les deux commandants réintégrer la salle. Pour sa part, elle partait se coucher. Se réveiller ivre morte le lendemain n'était pas dans ses plans.

* * *

La cacophonie réveilla Agalée. Elle entendait des hurlements, des supplications, des ordres. Emma n'était pas là. En fronçant les sourcils, Agalée se dirigea vers la source du bruit. La cuisine.

Ses pas ralentirent progressivement. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Ses frères et soeurs étaient autour de quelqu'un. Tachi avait un air grave et Emma pleurait. Elle approcha un peu plus quand un cri de rage la surprit et Ace la passa brusquement, la haine dominant son visage. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que les autres commandants le poursuivent, lui criant d'arrêter, d'autres appelant leur Père. La foule se vida au fur et à mesure que les poursuivants d'Ace s'éloignaient. Agalée ne les suivit pas. Elle commençait à comprendre.

Ce fut l'épée qu'elle vit en premier. Abandonnée sur le sol, sans propriétaire. Puis, la dague ensanglantée entra dans son champs de vision. Elle était plantée dans le corps - dans le dos! - de son frère. Ses jambes flageolèrent et elle s'écroula sur le sol, à genoux. Elle sentit à peine les mains la soulever, mais quand on voulut l'éloigner, elle se débattit. Elle s'immobilisa à côté de Thatch. Son visage était froid. Il avait une expression surprise, comme si on l'avait pris par derrière. C'était probablement le cas.

\- Qui?

Sa voix acerbe coupa l'air. Emma la souleva et l'obligea de nouveau à s'éloigner. Agalée ne riposta pas.

\- Qui!? répéta-t-elle.

Elle fut encore une fois ignorée. Elles avaient atteint le pont. Emma la menait vers l'infirmerie, loin des hurlements qu'on entendait dans les dortoirs.

\- Par Davy Jones, Emma, QUI!?

Agalée avait crié. Emma ne répondit pas. Ce fut les protestations d'Ace qui s'en chargèrent. Il se débattait tandis que les commandants tentaient vainement de le maintenir en place, Père tentant de le ramener à la raison.

\- Laissez-moi! cracha Ace, hors de lui. Il était dans ma division. Comment Thatch pourra-t-il reposer en paix si je ne le venge pas!?

\- Ace, souffla le capitaine. Pas cette fois. Pas cette fois. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Il a tué l'un des siens, après t'avoir servi pour des décennies! hurla de nouveau le commandant. Je ne le laisserai pas s'en tirer ainsi!

Il n'attendit aucune réponse et disparut avec son striker. Marco se transforma et partit à sa poursuite. Le reste des commandants se tournèrent vers leur capitaine. Agalée se laissa emmener jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Elle savait désormais. Dans la division d'Ace, un seul membre avait été là pour autant d'années. Teach. Il l'avait tué. Il l'avait tué. Il avait tué Tatch. Et maintenant, Ace était à sa poursuite. Ses mains tremblèrent. Elle entendit vaguement la voix d'Emma lui disant de respirer. Elle ne pouvait pas.

Thatch était mort. C'était faux.

Ace était parti. C'était faux.

Teach avait tué Thatch, son propre frère. C'était faux.

Agalée s'effondra comme une poupée. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Rien de tout cela n'était vrai. Il y avait un jour de cela, Thatch était devant elle. Il y avait un jour de cela, Ace souriait et leur montrait la première prime de son frère. C'était faux. Rien de tout cela n'était vrai.

C'était faux.


	5. Une flamme éteinte

_\- Agalée, la supplia une voix. S'il-te-plaît, cela suffit. Ça fait deux ans, Agalée, deux ans!_

* * *

Elle entendait une voix l'appeler. C'était une voix familière, féminine. Elle ressemblait à celle d'Emma. La jeune fille sourit.

\- Ace!

Le commandant lui sourit. Elle aimait le voir sourire. Elle aimait le voir heureux. Elle porta une main à son cou. Elle avait retrouvé son collier. Désormais, elle ne le perdrait plus. Elle resterait pour toujours avec sa famille.

* * *

 _\- Commandant Marco, saluait une voix. Ou est-ce capitaine désormais?_

 _\- Le Roux, fut la réponse offerte en retour._

* * *

Marco... c'était son frère, le commandant de la première division. Il se transformait en phénix. Il pouvait battre Ace au combat. Il était aussi le second du navire. En cas de mort du capitaine, il serait celui qui prendrait les commandes. Agalée eut un léger rire.

\- À quoi penses-tu?

Agalée fixa son interlocuteur, Thatch avant d'avoir un doux sourire.

\- Je me demandais si Marco deviendrait un jour capitaine. C'est ridicule, n'est-ce pas? Père ne peut pas mourir.

Thatch ne répondit pas. Un instant, Agalée crut voir Marco à sa place. Elle secoua la tête. À quoi pensait-elle donc?

* * *

 _\- Merci...de m'avoir aimé..._

* * *

Elle riait. Ace et Thatch avait encore frappé. Marco allait les tuer, mais ça en valait la peine. Personne n'était à leur hauteur. Ensemble, les deux frères gagnaient toujours.

Ace lui sourit. Thatch lui sourit. Marco lui-

Marco ne souriait pas. Il la regardait avec...sévérité? Elle n'avait pas réalisé cette blague. Pourquoi la dévisageait-il ainsi?

Agalée grimaça. Rouge. Il y avait du rouge. Il y avait du sang. Un corps étendu dans la cuisine, un autre étendu au milieu d'un champ de bataille. Elle rit, et réorganisa ses pensées. Elle ferma et ouvrit les yeux. Voilà! Le collier d'Ace était rouge, rouge, rouge, rouge, rouge, rouge, rouge...

* * *

 _\- Agalée... Père... Ace... ils sont morts. Ils...n'ont pas survécu..._

* * *

Père continuait à boire de l'alcool. Tachi et Emma avaient beau essayer de le surveiller étroitement, il semblait que le capitaine ait une bonne réserve de saké. Agalée ne s'en faisait pas autant de souci. La voix dans sa tête lui assurait. L'état de Père ne pouvait pas s'empirer. C'était impossible.

...

Pourquoi?

Agalée fronça les sourcils. Elle savait que Père ne pouvait pas être dans un état pire qu'actuellement, mais pourquoi? Pourquoi avait-elle cette certitude?

\- Agalée.

Elle sourit à Emma. Emma la fixait avec désespoir. L'état de Père était-il si grave?

* * *

 _\- Trop sont déjà morts, commandant. Je ne perdrai pas ma fille par-dessus cela. Laissez-la rêver au moins quelques jours._

* * *

C'était...étrange. Le navire était vide. Agalée était seule. Emma avait disparu de la chambre. Tachi s'occupait de Père. Tatch et Ace...ils ne pouvaient être là. C'était impossible.

Non, elle venait de les voir. Ace riait. Tatch riait. Ils étaient heureux.

Faux, Ace et Tatch étaient partis. Ace souriait. Tatch ne souriait pas. Étaient-ils heureux?

Ace était devant elle. Tatch cuisinait.

Ace était rouge. Tatch était rouge. Tout était rouge, rouge, rouge, rouge, rouge, rouge, rouge...

* * *

 _\- Agalée... ils sont morts. Ils ne reviendront pas. Mais nous, nous avons besoin de toi._

* * *

Ace avait disparu. Il était là. Puis, il ne l'était plus. Personne ne s'en inquiétait. Ils pleuraient. Pourquoi? Ils étaient blessés. Pourquoi? Qui étaient-ils? Qui était-elle?

Tatch n'était pas dans la cuisine. Les plats continuaient de cuire. Ils allaient brûler. Tout allait brûler. Pourquoi? Et le feu était rouge. Tout était rouge.

Marco se tenait devant elle. Il tendait sa main.

\- Cela suffit. Rentre à la maison.

Il tendait sa main. Pourquoi?

Il les laissait derrière. Pourquoi?

Tout était rouge. Mais Marco était bleu. Pourquoi?

\- Agalée. Il est l'heure de te réveiller.

Elle prit sa main. Elle ouvrit les yeux.

Pourquoi?

* * *

 _Père est mort._

 _Non._

 _Ace est mort._

 _Non._

 _Thatch est mort._

 _Non._

 _Teach est un traître._

 _Non._

 _Akainu a tué Ace._

 _Non._

 _Nonnonnonnonnonnonnonnonnonnonnonnononnonnonnon_

 _Non._

 _Père était vivant. Il souriait._

 _Thatch était vivant. Il souriait._

 _Ace était vivant. Il souriait._

 _Ils étaient vivants. Ils étaient tous vivants._

 _Mais Marco ne souriait pas._

 _Mais Tachi ne souriait pas._

 _Mais Emma ne souriait pas._

 _Nonnonnonnonnonnonnonnonnonnonnonnononnonnonnon_

 _ACE EST MORT. TOUT EST ROUGE. THATCH EST MORT. TOUT EST ROUGE. PÈRE EST MORT. TOUT EST ROUGE..._

 _Agalée souriait. Puis, Agalée avait les yeux ouverts et ne souriait plus._

* * *

Ils avaient fait une promesse. Il n'avait pas le droit de briser sa promesse. Agalée referma les yeux. Elle ignora les voix autour d'elle, elle ignora le bip insistant qui clignotait à sa gauche.

Ils avaient fait une promesse.

* * *

 _Agalée souriait._


End file.
